


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Alireeses



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cold Weather, M/M, for a tumblr prompt, just cute fluff, protective lalna, sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alireeses/pseuds/Alireeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a prompt on Tumblr</p><p>'Fluffy Xephna for the prompt thing, maybe something with cuddling and sweaters? :3'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffDash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffDash/gifts).



Xephos had been working himself to the bone lately, what with all of this planning going into the jaffa factory. Lalna had tried time and time again to get him to just relax but the man never seemed to stop.

It wasn’t until the snow started to fall that Lalna really put his foot down. Even with snow on his shoulders and covering the unbuilt factory floor as well as the small pillars of wall that had just gotten built, Xeph worked on. Even Honeydew had stopped digging long before because the snow had gotten too thick for him.

Lalna had walked out into the snow and practically dragged Xeph back into the house, “What the hell Lalna?! I was work-”

Lalna cut him off, “I know you were working and you were working way too hard Xephy.” He said wrapping his arms around the near freezing man and frowning as he saw that his lips were blue.

Xephos seemed to just realize how cold it was and he started to shiver. He burrowed further into Lalna, “I n-need to f-finish planning t-the factory.” He said through chattering teeth.

Lalna shook his head and walked them both into the sleeping quarters. He pulled Xephos off of him with a small whine from the spaceman and rummaged around in the chest beside his bed. He pulled out his red and blue sweater and offered it to him. Xeph took it immediately and quickly put it on, wrapping his arms around himself and huffing as he shivered.

Lalna almost laughed at how cute he looked in the oversized thing. He walked back over and pulled him close again. After glancing at his dirty crumb-filled bed, he chuckled nervously, “Why don’t we use Honeydew’s bed today.” He said with a smile.

Xephos furrowed his eyebrows, “W-Where is Honeydew?” He asked though he didn’t stop Lalna from dragging both of them over to the big bed.

“He went to check on the pigs at Pig Island.” Lalna said simply, flopping down back first on the soft wool. Xeph crawled on after him practically burrowing into Lalna’s side.

Lalna turned to lie on his side and he pulled the shivering spaceman closer. “Xeph.” He said his voice soft. Xephos looked up at him and Lalna frowned as he saw that his lips still weren’t the color they were supposed to be. “You’re lips are still blue.” He said, cupping Xeph’s chin.

Xephos only had a moment to be confused before Lalna was leaning down and pressing his hot lips to his. Xeph leaned into the kiss and sighed in bliss as his eyes fluttered closed. Warmth flooded into him as Lalna deepened the kiss. They both leaned in closer to each other and for a second everything felt perfect.

And then the door banged open. They let their kiss linger for a second longer before turning towards the noise. Honeydew stood in the doorway with a faux annoyed face and his arms crossed. “Why are you two in my bed?!” He exclaimed.

Lalna smiled, “Xeph was freezing his arse off.” He said and Honeydew chuckled.

“Make room for me then!” Honeydew yelled running forward to jump on the both of them.

Loud objections filled the air.

**THE END**


End file.
